1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode and a lithium battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium battery converts chemical energy into electrical energy through electrochemical redox reactions between chemical substances. A typical lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte.
Recently, as electronic devices increasingly demand high performance, batteries for such devices also need high capacity and high power output. In order to provide batteries having high capacity, an active material may need high capacity or a high battery charging voltage. For example, a silicon-based composite material having high capacity may be used as a negative active material for a negative electrode of a battery. However, silicon-based composite materials irreversibly deintercalate lithium.